Airplanes, Shooting Stars and the Making of Wishes
by redshadow17
Summary: Song fic to Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Haley Williams from Paramore. Don't want to say to much else cause it'll ruin the story line! Please read and enjoy! one-shot


Hey everyone, Sorry I haven't had anything up for a while but I couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to write it! It's a song fic using the song Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Haley Williams from Paramore. I changed a few of the lyrics to fit the wizarding world but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

~Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of Harry Potter or the song used in this fic.

* * *

Airplanes, Shooting Stars, and the Making of Wishes

"So this is the end, he's won hasn't he" A tall black haired boy spoke softly from the protective shield his girl friend had pulled him into. Surrounding them was a battle field, their comrades fallen to defend the world as they knew it against the mad man bent on destruction. It was an age old tale, but it looked as if they were going to lose. The petite red head pulled him off the battle field before someone noticed him.

"Come on Harry, we have to go, it will be the end if you are noticed, as long as your alive we have a chance" She said as they ran to the secret passage ways that lead to the safety of muggle London. He stood hidden at the entrance and watched helplessly as his best friend was shot down and the one person closest to him was drug away fighting. Guilt was all he could feel as his girlfriend drug him away.

* * *

The tall brunet sat in her cell praying to whatever god would listen that her best friend and brother was still living. She and Ginny had made a tunnel into muggle London and devised a plan to get Harry out should something like this occur. She was greatly surprised they had let her live at first, but logic soon came back to her. With her alive Harry was sure to come for her. She prayed every night that he stayed away and let her die. She was even more surprised that in the cell next to hers in what used to be Azkaban, sat Draco Malfoy, her long time enemy. The blonde had not spoken a word to her since she was brought in but she often felt his gray eyes boring into her own. She was currently staring out the small window at the black night sky, nothing but muggle airplanes passed this dismal place, and the clouds prevented the stars from shining through.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now_" She sang softly to herself, thinking off all the things she wished she could change "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now"

* * *

Harry sat in the small dingy flat he and Ginny now owned. They had stayed clear of the magical world they use to live in. using their recourses to stay in tune and their connections to plot their resistance against the Dark Lord. So far they hadn't accomplished much but they had each other and hope. Harry had had enough of all the fame that had come in his youth but this darkness he'd settled into was much worse. So many things he wished he could change, so many things.

"_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, To go back to a place much simpler than this, 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin', And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion, And all the pandemonium and all the madness_" He sang softly thinking about his youth as he looked out the window at the bleak night sky and the dingy street below, a letter from his spies in the magical world sat in his lap. He stared at it blankly "_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness, And when you starin' at that letter in your lap, And you hopin' but them people never write you back, But that's just how the story unfolds, You get another hand soon after you fold, And when your plans unravel in the sand_"

"_What would you wish for if you had one chance, So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate, If I don't make that then I switch my flight, And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_" He sang softly to himself a new found determination gleaming in his eyes thinking about Hermione and how she needed him to be strong, to rescue her from that hell hole they stuck her in.

* * *

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now_" She sang softly to herself, it had become a routine to sing this little song, kept her from going insane in her barren cell, he guessed, kept him from going insane as well. He would've laughed at the irony, the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Jean Granger, stuck sitting in a prison cell trying not to lose her 'brilliant' mind. Then again his situation was ironic as well, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, sitting in a cell as the family traitor "_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now_"

"_Yeah, Somebody take me back to the days, Before this was a job, before I got commanded, Before whatever mattered, what I had in my pocket, Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into Dumbledore's Army_" He began singing drawing her attention to him, he had never wanted this life, he had aspired to be a healer in his youth, that dream was shattered. He had tried and failed to join their side, even when Dumbledore offered it to him on a silver platter, fear had caused him to fail "_And back when I was cursin' for the hell of it, But nowadays we cursin' to stay relevant, I'm guessin' that if you can make some wishes outta airplanes,_"

"_Then maybe, oh maybe I'll go back to the days, Before the politics that we call the war game, And back when ain't nobody listened to my commands, And back before I tried to cover up my soul, But this is for all y'all, what's up, Baby Girl_," He sang softly his eyes telling her the whole story "_So can I get a wish, to end the politics, And get back to the magic that started this shit, So here I stand, and then again I sink, I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_"

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now, Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now_," She sang softly their eyes slowing leaving each others and turning to their small windows looking at the sky as the clouds cleared to reveal the night sky, and a singular shooting star.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked up at the night sky, watching amazed as the clouds cleared away long enough for them to witness a single shooting star.

"_I could really use a wish right now, I could really use a wish right now, Like, like, like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, A wish, a wish right now_" He sang softly looking at the prison in front of him, he could hear two other voices joining his and knew in his heart one of them was Hermione's. He looked at Ginny and the large group of people behind him and nodded. The battle for the magical war would resume once and for all, and this time, he refused to fail.

The End

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot!

~Redshadow17


End file.
